


《关于宇智波佐助执着于内射这件事》

by natsume_z4



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, all ages
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsume_z4/pseuds/natsume_z4
Summary: part 1.设定前提：双方均未婚，双手健在。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	《关于宇智波佐助执着于内射这件事》

**Author's Note:**

> part 1.  
> 设定前提：双方均未婚，双手健在。

“所以简言之，这是一个类似于Time Machine的忍具吧。”宇智波佐助将大蛇丸发来的情报匆匆收入怀中。即使本人对此并无兴趣，但忍具从何而来，是否与大筒木一族有关，危险系数等信息均未知晓，忍界最强决定前去一探究竟。

“Time Leap…吗…”20岁的年轻忍者眉头微皱，一种不安渐渐涌上心头。“伦理上还真是难以接受啊，没办法”。佐助加快了脚下的速度，风将他的前发吹起，露出饱满的额头，漂亮的眉眼之间尽是藏不住的坚定信念。

年轻忍者来到了情报中描述的地点。这里是一处繁花锦簇的山涧，说是山涧，不过仅有一条小溪，并无终结谷那样湍急的瀑布，轮回眼一瞥，就能发现隐藏在溪流石头下面的神秘忍具。

“这里吗？”宇智波佐助带上皮质手套，拾起忍具小心地打量着。忍具的形状类似莫比乌斯带，通体反射着金属的银色光芒。“不是铁吗？压在水里居然没有生锈”。就像外表看起来的那样，忍具完全就是金属制成的带子，上面并无篆刻的文字与符号，这让年轻的忍者犯起了难。

“难道要配合着说出术名才能发动吗？不过这样也好，探索游戏到此为止，剩下的交给木叶情报处去处理吧”。佐助将神秘忍具封印在袋子里，放入怀中。袋子一贴近胸膛，就发出了柔和的光芒，温度逐渐上升，热乎乎的贴在宇智波佐助的胸口，像一个贴心的小棉袄。

不等做出反应，困意就猛地袭来，饶是忍界最强也没有办法抵抗的力量袭来，宇智波佐助倒在溪边的繁花中，沉沉地睡去。

“喂，起来。”

冷淡又熟悉的声音响起，宇智波佐助猛然睁开眼，即使突然袭来的困意并未消散，多年的实战经验让身体下意识地跳到一个与声音源相对安全的距离，并抽出剑并俯下上半身，以攻击的姿态警惕地打量起眼前的敌人。

“在家里不要拔剑。”声音的主人再次开口，语气中透露着不愉快。

“不可能…你是…”宇智波佐助眉头紧皱，即使不打开写轮眼，眼前这人身上的查克拉对自己而言是如此熟悉，简直与自己如出一辙！

一样的薄唇与摄人心魄的眼眸，拥有世界上独一无二的轮回眼与相同的查克拉。“我是32岁的你。”对方说道，“把剑收起来。”

听罢，年轻的忍者收起利剑，站起来挺了挺身体，开口问道：“见到我你并不惊讶。”

32岁的宇智波佐助外貌并未发生太大变化，和20岁的他相比，散发着人畜无害的光辉，宇智波祖传刺儿头到了这个男人身上也变得柔软起来。

“我猜又是大蛇丸发明的什么无聊忍具吧。”年长的男人抬起头，迎上对方不友好的目光。

“…还有其他人来过这里吗？”

“从未。”

“……”

尴尬的气氛逐渐弥漫开来，20岁的宇智波佐助肌肉紧绷，眼前的男人就算是未来的自己，也不代表完全安全可靠。自己的心中有着怎样的黑暗，只有自己才最清楚。

“如果是别人的话，现在已经死了。”年长的男人指了指对方身后的剑，深邃的眼睛微微眯起，散发着迷人又危险的气息。

“那还真是多谢啊。”宇智波佐助开始环顾起四周。这间屋子即是普通的住所，屋内装饰温馨又明亮，到处充满生活的气息，不像是年长的自己的居家风格。但眼前的男人穿着浅灰色的家居服，神情姿态放松，并未泄露出杀意，且在对话中提到‘在家里’，想必这就是他的家无疑。

“想不到我变了不少，家里弄成这个样子，这种色彩的家装倒像是那个吊…”话说到一半，年轻人忍者便不在开口。“未来的我，有什么忍术可以回到原来的世界，告诉我”。身处温馨的环境令宇智波佐助的违和感愈加强烈，他一心只想快点让一切回到原样。

“时间忍具我接触不多。“32岁的佐助说道：“一般来说这类忍具所触发的时间忍术都有时效性，其他方法暂时没有。“

不愧是年长的自己，说话也是同样的言简意赅，令人讨厌。也就是说只有在这个世界等待时间忍术失效，除此以外任何尝试都是徒劳的。

“我还是要试试别的办法，这样等着不是我的作风，你知道的吧。”年轻忍者说道。

“随你喜欢，不过他就快回来了。”32岁的宇智波佐助露出一个淡到可以忽略不计的微笑，眼里却透露出浓得化不开的暧昧。

年轻的忍者冷冷地看着他，嘴抿成了一条直线。说实话，未来的自己过着怎样的生活此时此刻他并不感兴趣，对方温柔的气场，暧昧的眼神在过去的20年里从未出现在自己的身上。他并不想了解这12年间到底发生了什么，也不想知道为什么要把家里弄成花里胡哨的样子。现在，最重要的就是赶快回到自己的时间线，继续寻找大筒木一族的踪迹。

“我回来啦！佐助！”

远处忽然传来的声音打断了佐助的思考，他有一瞬间的错愕。

玄关响起关门声，屋外的人还在喋喋不休地说些什么，沙哑的嗓音与衣物摩擦的细微声响嘈杂地混在一起，撞向年轻的宇智波，让他的大脑混做一团，心脏狂跳不止，警铃大作。

“你…你！”年轻的宇智波佐助咬紧牙关，下意识地开启了写轮眼，一些话语此时仿佛成了他的禁忌，混乱的大脑与事情的发展令他情不自禁地想起刚看到眼前这个男人时，自己疯狂又无望的猜测。他浑身肌肉紧绷，双眼狠狠盯住眼前的人。

“不要露出那么凶狠的表情。”说罢，年长的男人面无表情地起身准备走出房间。

“佐助你在屋里磨蹭什么啊我说，好奇怪，离老远就感觉到有两种一样的查克拉…”

四目相对。

心脏简直快要停止跳动了。

年轻的宇智波也感到奇怪，不知道是否因为刚才听到了他沙哑又模糊的声音，第一眼见到他，脑海中想到的竟然是“他的头发好短”。

不是快点逃走，也不是快点回去。

夹在两人中间的年长男人不置可否地笑了笑。

“佐！佐助？？！！”

“鸣人。”年长的宇智波向风尘仆仆的归客回以问候。

“啊——！这是怎么回事啊我说！那不是？年轻的你吗佐助？！”有着猫咪胡须一样胎记的男人露出了难以置信的表情。

年长的宇智波转过身，正色道：“因为一些时间忍具，把过去的我传送到了现在，如你所见。”

“哦哦原来如此，肯定又是大蛇丸那个奇怪的家伙！”七代目转而微笑着对年轻的宇智波说道：“过一阵子就会恢复原样了，你不要担心，对身体没什么影响。”

那是和初代火影大人一样，宽厚而温和的微笑。

“…多谢。”宇智波佐助张了张口，吐出几个生硬的音节。

比之前更加尴尬的气氛再度向三人席卷而来，不善社交的七代目火影大人苦恼地眯了眯眼，猫须胎记随着主人开口的动作动了起来：“总之，来都来了，不如先坐坐吧，哈哈。”七代目大方地做出请坐的手势，示意年轻的宇智波落座。

“佐助，我现在可是火影哦，嘿嘿！”鸣人的眼睛又眯了起来，露出从儿时起就从未变过的笑容，如果仔细一点，还能发现光洁的一排牙齿中突出的锋利犬齿，即使多次被同伴提醒身为火影不要这样傻笑，和笨蛋一样，但鸣人还是忍不住和眼前的年轻人炫耀。

这个超级大白痴。

20岁的宇智波佐助神情变得温和起来。白痴什么时候都是白痴，真是一点都没有变。

现在这个样子，很适合他。

橘色的外套也好，过短的金发也好。

“这是佐助的家，我每周过来蹭饭，现在的佐助料理很有一套的说！”鸣人向年长的宇智波伸出了大拇指，叽里呱啦的说到：“现在时间也不早了，留下吃个饭吧我说！”

梅煮沙丁鱼，用亚麻籽油和酱油拌好的秋葵与葱丝，烤鲑鱼，味增汤，龙神梅，再加上香喷喷的白饭，装在精致漂亮的盘子里，变得擅长料理的年长宇智波很快做好了三人份的饭菜。

晚饭过后鸣人很高兴，对年轻忍者说到：“佐助，今晚就住在这里吧，‘佐助’家里有很多空房间。如果我没有猜错，今夜你就可以回到你的世界了。”

年轻的忍者有一丝犹豫，鸣人接着笑道：“没关系没关系，‘佐助’那家伙肯定会同意的，放心吧。”

20岁的宇智波佐助勉强答应下来，问候了几句便回到了为自己准备的房间里。对他而言，这次意外的time leap碰到了12年后的自己和老朋友，还在对方热情的招待下吃了晚饭并留宿，并未碰到危险，已经算是万幸。原来世界的山涧之中，是否出现了危险，自己此行是否会引起时间悖论，一切尚未曾知晓，现在只要在这间客房稍作休息，等到时间忍术失效，就能回到原本的世界线了。

如果自己没有理会情报中提及的神秘忍具的话，如果自己没有留下吃晚饭的话。

如果自己没有听到沙哑又压抑的声音的话。

“唔……”

极度压抑，痛苦，又拼命想要隐蔽起来的声音。

夜视视力极好，对声音敏感的忍界最强，20岁的宇智波佐助，凭借大筒木因陀罗传承一千年的特殊血统，并未忽略那声微不可闻的痛苦呻吟。

“鸣人！有危险！”说罢年轻的宇智波猛地翻身下床，身处异世界的他丝毫未放松警惕，草雉剑片刻都未离身。他悄无声息地抽出身后的利剑，谨慎地走出房门，向朋友身处危险的那个房间悄悄逼近。


End file.
